Going the Distance
by Wondering Amber
Summary: After Lt. Hanley is shot by the Germans it's up to Saunders, Caje, Doc and Garrett to make sure he makes it back to 2nd Platoons base camp but things do not always go the way a Sergeant plans.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a "What Happened Next" for Combat! Rare Vintage…no copyright intended just borrowing the characters for a short time and making no profit in the borrowing. Some of the dialog will be taken from the actual episode with some altering by yours truly. I am new at this and as such this story has not been beta'd but I have tried to keep errors to a minimum. Thanks for spending a little time with me and hope you all enjoy this, for I enjoyed writing it very much.**

 **CHAPTER 1**

Caje let out a sigh as the Old Man maneuvered the old truck down the dirt track from the Winery. For a moment back there he thought the Germans were going to find out that they had hidden the Lieutenant in one of the barrels. When the truck wouldn't start he felt sure the krauts would find out but then the German Captain had ordered his men to give them a push and when the truck finally started Caje couldn't help but give a little cheer, of course he didn't let the Germans see him.

Caje: " _Good luck followed us_."

Old Frenchman: _Yes, do you think your Lieutenant is alright_?

Caje: " _I don't know but as soon as we reach the meeting place we will check on him_."

Caje: " _Thanks for your help today Grandpa_."

Old Frenchman: " _You're welcome Grandson_."

They drove to the area where they were to meet up with Saunders continuing on for a few minutes until the truck was well hidden from any German vehicles that might travel near. Once they had parked, Caje and the old Frenchman hopped out and climbed into the back. Locating the barrel Hanley was in they quickly pulled off the lid, as gently as they could lift the Lieutenant out easing him down onto the bed of the truck. Hanley was still unconscious and before Caje went to change back into his uniform he checked the man's pulse then placed a hand on Hanley's forehead checking for fever finding him warm.

Caje: "I will be right back Lieutenant just hold on and we'll get you fixed up."

After changing Caje grabbed his first aid kit and climbed onto the truck kneeling beside Hanley removed the Lieutenants jacket and shirt so he could see the wound better checking for an exit wound found none. The Doc could take care of the bullet but for now Caje cleaned the wound, poured sulfa on it and taking a bandage asked the Old Frenchman to support the Lieutenant as he wrapped it around his waist tying a knot over the wound hoping to slow down any further bleeding. After the bandage was in place he folded the jacket and placed it behind the unconscious man's head as a pillow.

Caje: Turning to the old man, _Do you have a blanket in the truck_?

Old Frenchman: " _Yes, it is behind the seat, I will get it_."

The old man returned a few minutes later with blanket in hand and helped place it on the Lieutenant.

Caje: _Merci_! Placing a hand on Hanleys chest "Sorry, I can't do more but the Serge and Doc should be here soon, rest easy."

While Caje and the Old man wait for Saunders, Doc and Garrett to arrive they took a moment to relax. The old man dozed in the truck seat and Caje sat near the Lieutenant keeping an eye out for any Germans.

Caje had been watching for a few minutes when he noticed movement from Lt. Hanley.

Caje: Lieutenant, can you hear me? Lieutenant?

Hanley woke with a start hearing an accented voice calling to him for a moment he thought the Germans were trying to question him again. Then he recognized the voice of his scout and blinking to clear his vision Caje's face came into focus.

Hanley: Caje, what are you doing here? "I told Saunders to get you men out, need to go before the Germans find you."

Caje: "Easy Lieutenant." "There are no Germans here…Saunders got us all out…try not to move too much the bullet is still in your side and we don't want it to start bleeding again."

Hanley: Where's Saunders and the rest of the men?

Caje: "They had to leave the winery on foot so it will take them longer to get here." Think you could drink a little water? (At his nod Caje held his canteen to Hanley's lips) "Drink slowly."

Hanley understood and after a few sips pushed the canteen away thanking the scout, closing his eyes briefly, trying to ignore the burning in his side, looked up met Caje's eyes.

Caje: "I know it hurts." "When Doc gets here maybe he can give you something for the pain, try and rest." A few moments later the man was asleep.

Placing a hand on the Lieutenants forehead noticed it was warmer than earlier and the man was perspiring {let's see if we can cool you off a little} taking the shirt he had worn while pretending to be the Frenchman's grandson he tore it into strips, taking one wet it down and started bathing the Lieutenants face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

After making sure Lt. Hanley was safe on the truck and heading away from the winery Saunders met up with Doc and Garrett. When the German Captain had shown up in the winery right after they had placed Hanley in a barrel he had thought they would be caught but Caje had told the Captain that they were ready to load the barrels and the German had left to gather his men. The three remaining men made their escape after Garrett killed the German Captain. Saunders kept an eye on their back trail in case the remaining German's pursued them but after a mile and no sign of being followed he led Doc and Garrett toward the rendezvous point. Leaving Doc tending the wounded soldier a short distance from where they were to meet up with Caje, Saunders continued on cautiously approaching the Frenchman's truck finding the Old man curled up sleeping. From the bed of the truck he heard Caje speaking quietly and wondered if Hanley was awake.

At the sound of footsteps Caje had placed himself in front of the unconscious man rifle at the ready.

Saunders: "Caje, it's me."

Caje: "Serge, am I glad to see you." Where's Doc and Garrett?

Saunders explained that Doc was assisting Garrett and would be there shortly. Then he offered his hand to Caje for a boost up on the truck kneeling beside the Lieutenant. Placing a hand on the Lieutenant's forehead noticed the heat.

Saunders: How is he Caje?

Caje: "Not good Serge, his fever is worse."

Saunders: Has he woke up?

Caje: "For a few minutes…I cleaned the wound and it's stopped bleeding but the bullet is still in there."

Saunders: "I know." Do you think the Old Man will give us a lift to our lines?

Caje: "Don't know Sir, I'll go ask." Can you stay with the Lieutenant?

Saunders: "I'll stay." Sitting down beside the injured man Saunders picked up the cloth Caje had been using and placed it on Hanley's temple.

Caje woke the Old Man, asked if he could give them a lift to the American lines. The Old Man while happy to help them escape the winery did not want to risk being captured with the soldiers and would only agree to take them a few more miles down the road.

Caje: _Merci_.

Moving to the back of the truck he jumped onto the bed, kneeling beside Saunders.

Saunders: What did he say?

Caje: "He will only take us a few more miles." Do you know how far we are from camp Serge?

Saunders: "Shouldn't be more than six or seven miles north of here, we can make a litter and carry the Lieutenant, once the old man drops us off."

At this point they hear movement coming through the trees, both men move in front of the Lieutenant, weapons aimed in the direction of the noise relaxing when Doc and Garrett stepped out of the trees.

Saunders: How you doing Garrett?

Garrett: "Doc took good care of me Serge, my arm's a little sore but I'm alright."

Saunders: "That's good…Doc I need you to check the Lieutenant."

With a hand up from Saunders, Doc climbed onto the truck and knelt beside the Lieutenant…he checked for fever, removed one side of the bandage to examine the wound, looked for other injuries (relieved when he found none) checked the pulse, breathing, raised the eyelids to view his pupils, pinched the skin on an arm and then sat back on his heels glancing at the Serge.

Saunders, Caje and Garrett had remained quiet during the examination and when the medic looked up Saunders knew it wasn't good news.

Saunders: "Ok Doc, let's have it."

Doc: "Serge he's got a fever, he's dehydrated and the bullet is still in there. The wound is showing signs of infection, which will only get worse the longer the bullet stays in, I'll do what I can but he needs a real Doctor."

Saunders: Glancing down at the Lieutenant then back at the medic, he asked…Can you remove the bullet?

Doc: "I'm not a surgeon…If the bullet isn't too deep I can probably remove it but…"

Saunders: "Look Doc, we may not have a choice, we're still in German territory, the old man will take us a few miles north but no further, we'll have several miles to cover before hitting American lines and that's providing we don't meet up with any Kraut patrols."

Doc: "I know Serge…If he gets worse I can try but…"

Saunders: "Doc any chance is better than no chance…Right."

Doc: "Right Serge."

Saunders: "Clean the wound best you can, bandage him tight we have to be moving out soon Caje you and Garrett go find some stout branches we can use to make a litter, also let the Old Man know we'll be ready to leave in an hour."

Caje: "Ok Serge." Signaling for Garrett to follow they let the old man know when Saunders wanted to leave then he and Garrett head into the trees.

After Caje and Garrett moved off Saunders looked down at the medic.

Saunders: What can I do to help?

Doc: "I need to replace the bandage…I'll lift his shoulders you slide in behind him then let his back rest against your chest."

Saunders nodded putting actions to words they soon had the Lieutenant resting against Saunders. Hanley's forehead had come to rest against his neck and he could feel the heat from the fever.

Saunders: Worriedly glancing at Doc, "He's really warm."

Doc: "I know Serge…You can ease him down use his jacket to support his head."

Saunders followed Doc's order and soon had Hanley settled but when the Sergeant started to move away the Medic told him to stay put.

Doc: "When I start cleaning the wound he'll probably try to move so you need to keep him quiet just put your hands on his shoulders and hold him down ok…this isn't going to be pleasant for him unconscious or not." (Looking Saunders in the eye Doc silently asked if he was ok with this)

Saunders: "I'll keep him quiet Doc…You just do what you have to."

After a few seconds the medic nodded, using a strip of cloth grabbed the canteen from his belt wet it and began cleaning the wound.


	3. Chapter 3

**Just a short note to thank those folks who have taken time to read this story, I hope you are enjoying it. Now "On with the Show"**

 **Chapter 3**

Caje and Garrett found four stout branches that would make good braces for a litter, leaving Garrett to act as sentinel, Caje quietly worked on the poles, thinking about the situation.

The Germans hadn't treated Lt. Hanley's wound and it was showing signs of an infection, Caje had noticed the redness and heat when tending it earlier {depending on when he had been shot …well it didn't look good for the Lieutenant}.

Caje thought about the Serge and Hanley. The two men were like brothers they had known each other when Hanley was a Sergeant, long before landing on "Omaha Beach." Caje, Kirby, Little John, Nelson, Brockmeyer and Kelly had heard the Lieutenant chewing out Saunders on several occasions (when that occurred the men even Kirby knew to keep their distance) and if Saunders disagreed with an order where his men were concerned he would argue with the Lieutenant tooth and nail. The Lieutenant showed more leniency toward Saunders at those times than any other Officer would have, Saunders knew this and had talked to Caje about it on several occasions. Caje and the men had also been witness to the rare times Lt. Hanley had not returned from a mission when expected, Saunders would be the first to volunteer to go in search. When the Lieutenant was injured or sick Saunders would keep watch by his side when not on patrol, same could be said of the Lieutenant when it was Saunders injured or late. If the Lieutenant couldn't take off in search of Saunders he found a way for Caje and a few others to go after him. For a moment he thought of Grady Long who had been one of the few men (outside of Hanley) that the Serge had become close to. Saunders had taken Grady's death really hard they had become good friends, how would he take losing Hanley when they were like brothers.

Caje: {that will not happen} "Come on Garrett these branches are as smooth as I can get them lets head back to the truck."

Garrett: "You'll get no argument from me."


	4. Chapter 4

**Lt. Hanley was my favorite character with Sgt. Saunders a close second from Combat! The first couple of seasons the show would hint at a close friendship but in later seasons Hanley and Saunders didn't share much screen time and I kinda missed their interactions but in this story we get a closer look at that friendship so enough talk. Back to the story.**

 **Chapter 4**

By the time Doc had cleaned the wound he and Saunders felt like they had run a marathon. Doc had to apply heavy pressure while cleaning, at the first swipe of the cloth Hanley had struggled to move away from any further touch and Saunders had been hard pressed to keep him down.

Saunders: (breathing hard) Doc, how much longer?

Doc: "Almost finished…I still need to apply antiseptic, he probably won't like that any better."

Saunders: (sending a glare toward the medic, glanced down at Hanley) "Easy Lieutenant…Take it easy ….We're almost done."

Doc: "We'll give him a few minutes to settle before I use the antiseptic all that moving around isn't doing him any good."

Sitting back on his heels took a deep breath watching as Saunders spoke to the Lieutenant, slowly Hanley started to relax.

Saunders: "That's it Lieutenant…Easy."

He slowly took some of his weight off of the man's shoulders and removed his hands for a moment to flex then placed a hand on the man's arm squeezing just a little as if to let the Lieutenant know he was still there. For a moment Saunders relaxed himself.

Doc: "You did a good job there Serge." [then again Saunders could always get the Lieutenant to calm down…when the Lieutenant was angry over something one of the men had done or an order from higher ups that he didn't agree with, all it took was a look…or a hand on a shoulder when the Lieutenant was ill or injured. The medic had seen it happen many times and it never ceased to amaze him how in tune Saunders and the Lieutenant could be at times…even though he knew the Lieutenant was older by at least six years, right now with his face relaxed in sleep the Lieutenant didn't look any older than Nelson}.

Doc checked Hanley's pulse, pleased to see it had slowed to a normal rhythm still a bit fast but that was to be expected. He wondered if the Lieutenant hadn't been in such good shape before being wounded if he would have held on this long but at the moment odds were 50/50 that he would pull through…so many ifs came to play. If they made it back to allied camp, if the infection didn't get worse, if the fever got worse. If…if…if… the Medic let out a frustrated sigh then glanced at the two men in front of him. He had been surprised when Sgt. Saunders was able to hold the Lieutenant down it was no easy thing to do {wouldn't think he would be a match for the Lieutenant's muscular 6 '4' roughly 200+ lb. frame. But he had held him down just like he had told the Doc} as another thought crossed the medic's mind he actually smiled. When the two men stood side by side sometimes Saunders looked like a teenager compared to the Lieutenant barely reaching the man's shoulders and in a rare moment when Serge and the Lieutenant faced off it was like watching David and Goliath.

Saunders continued to apply light pressure to the Lieutenant's shoulder after Hanley settled he placed a hand against the man's chest checking his breathing.

Saunders: "Pretty strong for a man who's been carrying around a bullet."

Doc: "Yeah…It's a good thing too…Lets finish up so we can let him rest…Get a good hold on him."

Saunders once again placed both hands on Hanley's shoulders and pressed down…Doc applied the antiseptic and Hanley raised half way up before Saunders could apply enough pressure to keep him down then suddenly the Lieutenant's whole body went limp.

Saunders: Doc!

The Medic checked the pupils, pulse and placed his right ear against the unconscious man's chest to feel and listen to his breathing.

Doc: "He's alright Serge at least for the moment…Lift up his shoulders and lean him forward…Ok hold him steady while I tie off the bandages…Let's get him settled and once the man was down they covered him with a blanket."

Saunders: (patting a shoulder) "Ok Lieutenant, rest easy…He's really pale Doc."

Doc: "Probably from the blood loss…See if you can get him to drink."

Saunders lift the Lieutenant up enough so he wouldn't choke…then held a canteen to his lips tipping it just enough for water to drip…after a few minutes the Lieutenant actually took a few drops then turned his head away.

Doc: "We'll keep trying to give him small sips until he's conscious."

Saunders: What now?

Doc: "We let him rest and wait for him to come to."

Saunders: Why haven't you given him any morphine Doc?

Doc: "I only have a few ampules left and if it comes down to me having to remove the bullet believe me he'll need it after…you saw how he reacted to me cleaning the wound…Can you imagine how he'll react if I have to remove the bullet."

Saunders: "You stay with him…I'm going to get Caje and Garrett so we can get ready to leave it'll be dark soon and harder to find our way on foot once we lose our transportation."

As Saunders jumped down from the truck he looked back to see Doc take a wet cloth and start to bathe the Lieutenant's face, shaking his head went to find his other men. After only a few steps into the trees saw them returning, each carrying two branches about six feet in length. Relieving Garrett of his Saunders sent him to have Doc look at his arm.

Saunders: Let him know we'll be right there ok?

Garrett: "Sure Serge."

Saunders: Is he alright Caje?

Caje: "I think his arm is acting up, and he's tired."

Saunders took a moment to lean the poles against his side, reaching for his cigarettes he took one out placing it between his lips then offered one to Caje both lit up and for a second did not say anything.

Caje: How is the Lieutenant?

Saunders: "He's resting now… Doc cleaned the wound up and re-bandaged it but the fever is high, says he has a 50/50 chance which is better than no chance."

Caje: (glancing at Saunders he noted the worry lines) "Serge, the Lieutenant is a strong man if he can hold on he will you know that right?"

Saunders: "I know how strong he is Caje but right now that isn't going to matter if we don't get him back to our lines…Anything can happen between here and there."

Caje: "Yeah Serge anything can happen but the Lieutenant dying isn't going to be one of them (looking the Serge in the eye), cause we aren't going to let him, right."

Saunders: (Smiling a little he replied) "Damn right we aren't, let's get back it's almost time to start home."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

When the two men made their way back to the truck they found Garrett sitting in the bed with his back resting against one of the barrels eyes closed. Doc had redressed the wound and made a sling to help keep the pressure off his arm. As Saunders glanced at Garrett he noticed how pale the man was and glancing at the medic he asked if Garrett was alright.

Doc: "He's lost blood, has a low fever but his wound is clean which means no infection he just needs to rest."

Looking between the two men Saunders just shook his head.

Caje: Serge…What's wrong?

Saunders: "We have two wounded men, have to travel over six miles on foot to the nearest allied camp with only three of us in any shape to hold weapons let alone fire them, we have to avoid any German patrols between here and there and _hope_ the camp is still there when we arrive. If the old man would just take us closer."

Caje: "He won't do it Serge, if you try to force him he could give us away to the Germans."

Saunders: (glancing at the Lieutenant) "Yeah and we know what the Krauts would do with the Lieutenant…He's in no shape to protect himself Caje, if the Krauts got a hold of him…Wouldn't stand a chance…Caje you can ride with the Old man...Garrett, Me and Doc will travel in back…Keep your eyes open for any Germans we do not want to engage in any fire fights if we can avoid it."

Once everyone was settled on the truck and with the old man at the wheel Saunders gave the order to head out. While Caje carried on a conversation in French with the old man Saunders was thinking about weapons.

Saunders: (handing over his .45) "Garrett here you may need this…Doc you stay near Hanley…Garrett will you be able to use that?

Garrett: "Yeah, Serge I'll be able to use it."

Saunders: "Good when we start out on foot you stay near Doc and Hanley…Consider them non-combatants at the moment…Your job is to make sure they are protected…If Doc needs you to help with Lt. Hanley in any way you will…Understand?"

Garrett glanced at the medic who had positioned himself near Hanley for the trip, then at the unconscious Lieutenant making a decision {this was their Platoon leader, he could see they were all worried about the man especially Saunders and since these men had protected him even after the way he had acted toward them, well he would do no less for the Doc and Lt. Hanley.

Garrett: "I'll do my best to keep them safe Sergeant."

Saunders: "Alright, when the Old man drops us off we'll make a litter using our blankets…Doc you and I will carry the Lieutenant, Caje will be on point Garrett you'll bring up the rear, stay close enough to help if we need you too but no bunching up…we don't want to make it easy for any Kraut patrol to take us out with one shot…Doc you let me know if the Lieutenant needs anything and we'll stop….With any luck we can make it back to our lines within a few hours of being dropped off by the Frenchman."

Saunders: "You keep an eye on his fever and the infection…If either become life threatening we stop and you try for the bullet…Remember what I said any chance is better than no chance."

Doc: "I'll do my best if it comes down to it Serge."

Saunders: "For now both of you rest until we hit the drop off point."

Garrett closed his eyes and put his head back against the barrel while the medic positioned himself against the other and closed his eyes, knowing that Saunders would keep watch.

Saunders settled beside Hanley, taking a wet cloth wiped the Lieutenant's face then placed the cloth on the man's forehead. In a quiet tone he spoke.

Saunders: "You bought some trouble this time Lieutenant, we should be discussing a plan of action and you should be telling us what our orders are but you have to wake up for that to happen, so what do you say?"

Hanley: (faintly) Saunders?

Saunders hearing his name glanced down at the Lieutenant smiling when he met tired green eyes.

Saunders: "Well, Lieutenant it's good to see you awake, think you can take some water?"

Raising the Lieutenant just enough to let him sip from the canteen…After a few sips he held the canteen away then a few moments later he allowed him to drink again, repeating the process until the Lieutenant indicated he was done.

Hanley: Is everyone accounted for Sergeant? Your men?

Saunders: "Yes sir… All four of us are here…Garrett was hit in the arm but should be alright, rest of us are uninjured. You have a bullet in your side and a fever, we're heading toward our lines."

Hanley: (feeling the movement beneath him)…Are we still on the truck?

Saunders: "Yes, the driver is giving us a lift but only for a few more miles then we go on foot."

Hanley: How are you going to manage that?

Saunders: "Doc and I will carry you on a litter, Caje will be on point…I have my Thompson, Caje is well armed…Garrett will act as guard for you and the Doc."

Saunders could see the Lieutenant was tiring so he woke the medic who had dozed off.

Saunders: "Doc…Hanley is awake."

Doc jerked then glancing from Saunders to the Lieutenant moved beside the injured man.

Doc: How do you feel Lt? (With a small smile Hanley said he had felt better) "I'm going to check you over Sir so just lie still."

He checked his eyes, forehead to determine how high the fever was, pulse, breathing, and lastly he looked under the bandage, infection wasn't worse but it didn't look any better…Feeling the Lieutenant's eyes he looked up.

Doc: "You're stable for now we'll check you again when the Frenchman drops us off." Do you want any water?

Hanley: No, Saunders took care of that, glancing at the Sergeant with a puzzled frown asked. Did you and Caje put me in a barrel?

Saunders: "Well, sir…That was the only thing I could come up with, it worked you're here."

Hanley: Staring at Saunders for a moment the lieutenant smiled and gripped the man's forearm giving it a gentle squeeze. "Thanks Saunders."

Doc caught a glimpse of the affection between the two men as Saunders took Hanley's forearm squeezing back.

Saunders: "You're welcome."

The Lieutenant's eyes closed a moment later his grip relaxed as he fell asleep… Staring at the man Saunders placed a hand on his forehead, brushing a few stray bangs back as he checked the fever.

Doc remained quiet not wanting to disturb them. There was a bond between these two that rank and orders would never change, Hanley like an older, mature brother that occasionally squared off with Saunders the younger brother when pushed too far. A little more headstrong than the Lieutenant but both men equally stubborn. Doc glanced down at the sleeping man {it must be hard when you have to send him out on patrol or put him in harm's way but you're a soldier and have orders to follow regardless of how you feel about him, I've seen you reluctant to send any of your men out when you didn't agree with orders…We try to keep our distance because the men that we fight beside could be gone tomorrow...(glancing at Saunders)…It doesn't always work that way does it, we can't help but care about the men we fight with take Caje, Kirby, Littlejohn, Nelson, Brockmeyer and many others…You're a soldier first orders have to be given followed whether we like them or not, right Sir} Doc knew they all were on borrowed time but hopefully at the end of the war these men and many like them would be among the survivors. Closing his eyes Doc tried to rest his mind while he had the time, the next few hours would not be easy.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello Readers, this story is twelve chapters long so you are half way there.**

 **Chapter 6**

Saunders kept watch while the Lieutenant slept continuing to bathe his face and neck a few minutes later he felt the truck come to a stop and woke Doc and Garrett.

Saunders: "Let's get the litter ready."

With Doc's help they had the litter ready in a short time…placing it beside the unconscious man, Doc suggested letting Caje help with the Lieutenant as he didn't want Garrett to use his arm.

Saunders: "Caje, we need your help with the Lieutenant.

Caje: What do you want me to do?

Saunders: Looking at the Medic…How do you want to do it?

Doc: (taking a moment to consider) "Serge place your arms around his chest just under his arms, Caje you place your arms around his knees."

When they were in position he knelt by Hanley's injured side and gently eased his arms under him supporting the wounded side as best he could…then counting to three and moving as one they placed the Lieutenant on the litter.

Doc: "Serge you lift the litter from your end…Caje let's get down."

As they stepped off the truck Doc took hold of one side of the litter near Hanley's feet while Caje took the opposite side…on the count of three the men maneuvered the litter off of the truck placing it on the ground a few feet away. Leaving Doc to check on Hanley, Saunders along with Caje moved to the driver's side of the truck to speak with the Frenchman…Saunders thanked him for his assistance and with a "Bon Chance" the man drove away…Caje and Saunders watched for a moment then stepped back to where the Lieutenant lay…

Saunders: Well, Doc how's he doing?

Doc: "The infection isn't any worse, his fever is higher but I did get him to take some water, he's still sleeping." Serge what's the next step?

Saunders: We move as planned, Caje you're on point, Garrett you have flank, Doc you and I have the Lieutenant…Caje, Garrett keep a good look out we still have some area to cover before we hit our lines, we take short breaks when needed and Doc you keep an eye on Hanley."

Doc: "I'll take the foot of the litter that way I can keep a better watch."

Saunders: "Good idea Doc…Let's move out."

After the men had been walking for about an hour Doc asked Saunders to stop so he could give the Lieutenant some water.

Saunders: "Ok, take five."

After putting the litter down Saunders stretched his arms walking toward Garrett to see how he was doing."

Saunders: Garrett how are you?

Garrett: {he was tired but did not want to complain, figured he had done enough of that earlier} "I'm fine Sergeant."

Saunders: "Sure…go and let the Doc take a look at you anyway."

With a shrug Garrett moved toward Doc and Hanley while Saunders moved to check on Caje. Finding him leaning against a tree, eyes scanning the area…straightening when Saunders approached.

Saunders: Anything Caje?

Caje: "Nothing so far Sir." Is the Lieutenant alright?

Saunders: "Yeah for now…take a break… I'm going to check with Doc."

Leaving the scout he moved back to where the medic was kneeling beside the Lieutenant.

Doc checked the Lieutenant's wound the infection was worse, when he felt Hanley's forehead it was burning up…that's why he had asked to stop, he had noticed the Lieutenant was restless, had seen how flushed his face had become but didn't want to say anything until he had a chance to examine the wound.

Doc: (he gently tapped the man's cheek) Lt. Hanley! Lieutenant! "Come on Lieutenant, wake up." (Seeing the eyes moving under the closed lids he tapped a little harder) "Come on Lieutenant!"

Hanley: Doc?

Doc: "Lieutenant I need to give you some water."

Hanley: (trying to sit up, wincing at the pull on his side) "I could use it."

Doc: "Hey, let me do the work Sir."

Garrett had been kneeling down on the Lieutenant's other side while Doc had been talking and when the medic eased an arm under the Lieutenant's shoulders lifting him up to allow him to drink Garrett opened his canteen and handed it to the Doc.

Garrett: "Here he can have mine."

Doc looked at him for a second then nodded and taking the canteen held it to the injured man's lips so that he could drink. Hanley took a few sips then Doc handed the canteen back to Garrett and eased the Lieutenant back down on the litter. Looking around, not seeing the other men Hanley glanced at Doc.

Hanley: Where are Caje and Saunders?

Doc noticing Saunders moving toward them motioned him to come over.

Doc: "Serge someone was worried about you and Caje maybe you can ease his mind a little…I need to check Garrett's arm." (Motioning to Garrett they moved a little distance away)

Hanley: Saunders are you alright? Where's Caje?

Saunders placing a comforting hand on the Lieutenant's shoulder told him that Caje was a short distance ahead keeping watch (he could feel the heat coming off the Lieutenant's body, and when he glanced at Hanley's face noticed the flush and watched as perspiration beaded his forehead)

Hanley: Where are we Saunders?

Saunders: "About six miles from where our base camp should be Sir."

Hanley: (scanned the area around him before catching the Sergeants gaze) "The sun will be down in a few hours, are you planning to make base camp before nightfall?"

Saunders: "Well Sir that was the original idea…We were taking a break before moving on."

Suddenly the Lieutenant caught his breath as a spasm of pain ran through his side, gritting his teeth, pressed his head against the litter, right hand wrapped around the wound, his eyes closed briefly before opening and meeting the concerned gaze of Saunders.

Saunders: Lieutenant! "It's alright…Easy…Just breathe through it ok."

Hanley removed the hand from his wound only to grip the side of the litter.

Saunders: (wrapping his hand around the Lieutenant's)...Easy Lieutenant!

Another spasm hit and Saunders had to grit his teeth from the pressure of the Lieutenant's grip.

Hanley couldn't stop the gasp that escaped at the second spasm, it was like his whole side was one big knot squeezing tighter and tighter…he heard Saunders telling him to do something but for a few seconds couldn't respond.

When the second pain hit Hanley's breath had hitched and Saunders hadn't heard him take another, placing his free hand against the man's chest didn't feel movement.

Saunders: Lieutenant! Lieutenant! You need to breathe! Come on, Hanley breathe! Dammit you've got to breathe!

Finally the spasm passed and Hanley took a deep breath, opening his eyes found Saunders, Doc and Garrett looking down at him. He could still feel the Sergeant's hand gripping his and lightly squeezed to let him know he was alright. With a relieved sigh Saunders squeezed back locking eyes with him for a few seconds then easing his hand from the Lieutenant's he glanced at the medic indicating that he wanted to speak with him, Doc took his canteen and rewet the cloth he had been using, handed it to Garrett with orders to try and cool the Lieutenant down.

Garrett had been spooked for a moment too…he thought the Lieutenant wasn't going to take another breath with a nod he sat beside Lt. Hanley and started to bathe his face.

Saunders led Doc a couple of yards from where the two men were settled then turned toward him.

Saunders: He's worse isn't he? What was that back there? "He stopped breathing…Hell he was in so much pain he forgot to breathe." What the Hell is going on Doc?

Doc: (Glancing over at the injured men with a sigh he looked back at Saunders) "I think the bullet might have shifted…the infection is worse…I don't think we can wait to get back to camp Serge…You felt the heat coming off his body the wound isn't leaking yet but the infection is a whole lot worse than when we found him."

Saunders: We left the bullet in too long, didn't we?

Doc: "I don't know Saunders… What I do know is the bullet has to come out but I'm not a surgeon, I could just as easily kill him as save him…I won't do it without his permission Sergeant I couldn't not in good conscious."

Saunders: "I agree, he should know the risk…Let's go tell him."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

When they made their way back to the injured men they could hear Garrett talking quietly to Lt. Hanley and the soft baritone as the Lieutenant replied. Garrett turned toward them as he heard their approach and with a nod let the Sergeant have his spot beside the Lieutenant, moving to stand beside the medic. As Saunders switched places with Garrett the Lieutenant glanced at his face seeing the serious expression, wait for him to speak.

Saunders: "Sir, we wanted to wait to get back to camp and have a surgeon take care of the bullet but Doc tells me that we can't wait."

Seeing where this was leading, Hanley spoke.

Hanley: Intense green eyes looked directly into the worried blue of the Medics...Infections worse isn't it? (Doc nodded) You want to try and remove the bullet? But, you're worried that you might kill me if you try?

Doc: "Lieutenant…I throw sulfa on a wound, bandage it until a man can get to Medical but I don't remove bullets very often… Not sure I _can_ do it…If the bullet is deep I could kill you trying to find it."

Hanley: If you don't try, what will happen Doc?

Doc: The medic glanced at Saunders then back at the Lieutenant, "If I don't try you may not make it back to camp."

Hanley: "You should try Doc, any chance is better than no chance...Right?"

That decided Saunders went to check on Caje and explain what had happened.

Caje: What do you mean he stopped breathing?

Saunders: "He was in so much pain at the time…Hell, Caje he nearly broke my hand it was so bad and now the Doc says he has to try for the bullet or the Lieutenant might not make it to base camp."

Caje: "If he tries the Lieutenant might still not make it but as you said Serge any chance is better than no chance."

Saunders: Yeah…Do you remember seeing anything that would work as a shelter for Doc to operate?

Caje: Thinking back to the areas that he had scouted earlier, "Serge there was a cave maybe a mile from here toward the east, I could barely see it from the road…It's partially hidden by underbrush and trees there's a place where we can make a fire and it would not be seen…A spring runs through it as well."

Saunders: Glancing at the sky he figured they had about an hour of daylight to work with. Could you get us there Caje, would you be able to see it in the dark?

Caje: "I don't know Serge."

Saunders: "You'll find it Caje…Let's go tell the others."

The two men made their way back to where Hanley was resting, while they had been away the Doc had managed to get the Lieutenant to take more water and was talking quietly to him while Garrett stood watch.

Saunders knelt beside the Lieutenant placing a hand on his forehead.

Lt. Hanley: Saunders, what's the plan?

Before the Serge could answer another spasm of pain hit, Hanley gripped Saunders arm closing his eyes as he tried to ride it out.

Saunders: "Breathe Lieutenant...That's it…Breathe with me...Inhale...Exhale."

Repeating the actions a few times the pain eased and the Lieutenant's body slowly relaxed.

Hanley: As his eyes closed he said, "Thanks Saunders."

Saunders: Doc, is he alright?

Doc: Checking the Lieutenant's breathing and pulse he sighed, "For now Serge...What _is_ the plan?"

Saunders gently eased the Lieutenant's hand off his arm placing it on the sleeping man's stomach then placed his hand on the man's chest to keep track of his breathing.

Saunders: "Caje is going to lead us to a cave about a mile from here we can stay there while you try to get the bullet out…We need to get going because when the sun sets it will be harder to find… Doc, get him ready to travel we leave in five minutes."

Five minutes later with Caje on point, Garrett on flank, Saunders at the head of the litter and Doc at the foot they moved out. Slowly the group moved toward the cave, Caje would stop once in a while to listen and scan for movement. Right before sunset he found the three rocks he had placed near the cave when he had originally scouted the area, breathing in relief he stopped and turned to the other men.

Caje: Pointing to an area about ten feet from where they stood, "Right over there Serge."

Caje had been right if you didn't know what you were looking for it wouldn't be seen…Signaling to Doc to put the litter down they gently placed it on the ground…Doc doing a quick examination of the Lieutenant and Garrett taking time to drink from his canteen.

Saunders: "You two stay here with the Lieutenant, Caje and I will check out the cave, Garrett keep your eyes open, if you see any Germans coming this way you help Doc get the Lieutenant to cover, both men nodded and the Sgt. turned to Caje…Alright let's check it out."

Caje led the Sgt. to the entrance taking a moment to pull a flashlight from his belt so they could see, Saunders pulled his as well and the two men stepped through, Saunders noting how even the ground was, the wall was cool to the touch but not damp The cave was about ten feet wide at the entrance tapering to six feet and ran about twenty feet from opening to back wall, a spring was nestled toward the back and felt cool when the men tested the water. Midway between the spring and the entrance the ceiling funneled up about ten feet from the floor ending in an opening about a foot wide a natural chimney and with the tree cover outside no one would be able to see smoke from a fire.

Saunders: "Good job, this should work let's move the rest of the men inside."

Once all the men had entered the cave they built a fire placing the still unconscious Lieutenant a few feet away from it but close enough to warm him.

Doc: "Sgt. you'll have to try to keep him still so when we start you can be near his shoulders, Caje, you can settle by his knees. Taking a deep breath he met Saunders eyes "I can't give him anything for the pain when I go for the bullet Serge."

Saunders: "Without anything for the pain, as tender as the wound is he could go into shock that could kill him."

Doc: "I know that Sgt., I only have two ampules of morphine left and trust me he will need it more after the bullet is out, all that moving when we carry him out of here is going to be painful."

Saunders looked down at the Lieutenant {Damn Gil, it could really happen, you could actually die here} Kneeling beside the litter placed his hand on the Lieutenant's good shoulder squeezing it, closing his eyes as he bowed his head.

Caje and the Doc glanced at each other sharing a worried look for the Serge, both knew what the Lieutenant meant to him.

Hanley felt a hand squeeze his shoulder opening his eyes he looked up.

Hanley: Saunders?

Saunders: "Hey Sir, decided to join us for a bit…How about some water?

Lifting the man's shoulders to make it easier to drink he offered his canteen, watching as Hanley drank a few minutes later he indicated that he was done…Saunders hooked the canteen back on his belt easing the Lieutenant back to rest on the litter.

Hanley: Are you alright Sergeant?

Saunders: "You're the one with the bullet in him not me Sir."

Hanley knew pressing his friend wouldn't be wise could tell the man was worried so for the moment he let it go. Looking around with a smile playing around his lips he glanced at Saunders.

Hanley: At the risk of repeating myself, where are we? "This doesn't look like base camp Serge."

Saunders: Smiling a little himself, "Well, you know that the Doc wants to get the bullet out and we had to find someplace to do that, Caje remembered this cave and led us here."

Hanley: How secure are we?

Saunders: "You can't see the cave from outside unless you know to look for it, there's a natural spring further back and the ceiling has a natural chimney for the fire, we're safe for now Sir."

Hanley: With a nod he glanced at the other men. How are they?

Saunders: "Garrett is doing alright Doc is keeping an eye on him and Caje is standing watch at the entrance."

Hanley: What's wrong Saunders?

Saunders: Taking a breath he slowly let it out, holding the green gaze. "Doc can't give you anything for pain when he goes for the bullet."

Hanley: "Because he only has two ampules of morphine left, said I would need it more after he removed the bullet…right?"

Saunders: How?

Hanley: (with a smirk) "I wasn't unconscious all the time, heard you and the doc talking earlier."

Pain shot through his side, gritting his teeth he rode it out…feeling a hand take his in a firm grip opened his eyes and met the sergeants.

Saunders: "Easy Lieutenant, remember inhale and exhale…Easy, that's it."

Hanley: "Thanks, maybe the Doc should start working on getting the bullet out."

Saunders: Squeezing the Lieutenant's shoulder he stood up. "Yeah maybe he should, you rest until we get ready…ok Doc, you're up…Caje you're with me."

The two men left the cave only to stand outside the entrance, Saunders pulled out a pack of cigarettes putting one between his lips offering one to Caje.

Caje: How's the Lieutenant?

Saunders: "The Lieutenant seems to be handling the situation like a soldier, he's resting until the Doc's ready. Will you go sit with him for a while try to keep him cool, I'm going to take a short walk."

Caje: "Sure Serge if you aren't back when the Doc is ready I'll find you."

Saunders: "Thanks Caje." As he started to walk off he paused. "Just...take care of him Caje, he's going to have a rough time of it."

Caje: "He is not the only one that will have a rough time."

Saying a quick prayer he moved back into the cave, wetting a strip of cloth he moved to sit beside the injured man.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Hanley: When he felt the cloth against his face he opened his eyes…What's going on Caje?

Caje: "I am trying to cool you down a bit, Doc and Garrett are getting water and more bandages ready, Saunders is taking a look around outside. Everyone is alright and as soon as the Doc gets that bullet out you'll be ok too."

Hanley: "That's a nice thought." His eyes closed, breathing evened out as he fell asleep.

Caje continued to bathe his face and neck admitting to himself that he was worried about the Lieutenant to…when Saunders had told him that the Lieutenant had stopped breathing because the pain was so intense earlier he had felt his own breath hitch for a second and now he couldn't help but think {if the pain was that bad before the Doc removed the bullet how bad would it be during the removal} he knew the Lieutenant had a strong threshold for pain but with the wound infected and tender to the touch would he be able to handle it in his weakened condition. Examining the Lieutenant's face he thought of a story that Saunders had told him once…

It was right after Hanley had received his 2nd Lieutenant rank, dressed in his dress uniform the man had made a striking figure. The uniform coat had hugged his wide shoulders and broad chest the belt emphasized a trim waist while pleated dress pants showed off long muscular legs and at 6 '4', 200+lbs. the Lieutenant had a solid build, with neatly trimmed coal black hair, finely arched brows, long full lashes emphasizing a pair of intense deep green eyes…a wide smile that lit his face making him look ten years younger, well, he could have been a movie star modeling for a military poster. A couple of men from the platoon had made remarks about how pretty he looked all dolled up in his uniform. "Should have made him a 1st Lieutenant" (of course they didn't say that to the Lieutenant's face) Saunders had heard the men and with a glare told them to remember that Lt. Hanley was an officer and would be treated with the respect due his rank and any offensive remarks would not be tolerated then Saunders had upped the glare staring at the two men until they excused themselves after apologizing for what they said.

Trying to lighten the mood Caje had remarked that the Lieutenant did look good in his uniform possibly movie star quality, stating that the two men who had commented were just jealous.

The Sgt. had smirked then said, Don't let those "movie star" looks fool you, he's as tough as they come.

Once when we were coming back from a patrol [it was just the Lieutenant and myself he was a Sergeant at that time] we ran into five German soldiers…One of them put a bullet in my leg but we took him down…Still outnumbered four to two, under normal circumstances that wouldn't have been a problem but we were almost out of ammo…During a short fire fight Hanley took out two more of the soldiers…I took out the fourth leaving only one but that last Kraut, he was a tough one, I was down with a bullet in my leg and another in the shoulder…Couldn't tell if Hanley had been hit or not we were both out of ammo by then, Hanley and the last Kraut [he was as big as our Lieutenant] were fighting hand to hand. The German was determined not to be killed (a smile had played around Saunders lips) Hanley was just as determined to get us both out of there alive. Here were these two men fighting each other with fists, hands, and legs [Hanley had trained in martial arts, but I think the German had too cause he was countering almost every move the Lieutenant made] Saunders had spoken with a sense of awe, it was something to see both equal in size, skills but I think the Lieutenant's will was stronger. Next thing I know the German has a knife in his hand lunging at the Lieutenant's chest but Hanley moved at the last minute and the knife grazed his shoulder. He grabs the hand with the knife and bends it back forcing the German to move with it or take a chance at getting his wrist broke, spinning the German around he plunged the knife into the man's chest. Took a moment to make sure the Kraut was dead then he stumbles over to me pausing long enough to wrap a bandage around my leg and press another to my shoulder…Then throws me over _his_ shoulder and heads back to our lines, it took a day and a half to get back, by the time we made it to camp he was ready to drop but held on until he got me to the Med. tent…Once he made sure I was taken care of he promptly passed out.

Saunders: (shaking his head in wonder) " The Lieutenant had been hit in the side, grazed on the arm and the knife had left a two inch hole in his right shoulder. The pain he must have been in while he carried me and the strength it took for him to keep going…Like I said don't let the face fool you he's a man that would go the distance for any of you, even those two."

Coming back to the present, Caje examined the Lieutenant's feature's. Hanley had proven time and time again that he was more than a "pretty face" to coin a phrase and had gone the distance for a lot of the men in his platoon even saving Cajes life on several occasions.

Doc stepped over and told Caje that he was ready to start, at his voice the Lieutenant opened his eyes looking around asked where Saunders was.

Caje: "He's still outside I'll go get him."

Leaving Doc with the Lieutenant, Caje exited the cave meeting the Serge coming back from his walk. Coming to a stop in front of him, Caje looked Saunders in the eyes and said. "He will go the distance Serge because we'll be there to help him."

Saunders: Realizing what the scout was referencing, placed his hand on Caje's shoulder squeezing gently. "Thanks."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

It took the Doc almost twenty minutes to locate the bullet and another twenty to remove it…Lieutenant Hanley was deathly pale sweat pouring off his trembling body…the men could see he was trying not to cry out but a few times couldn't help it…trying to hold the Lieutenant down they were hard pressed to keep him down. After the first twenty minutes they were telling the Lieutenant to let go, hoping he would just pass out so that he wouldn't fight so hard, finally as the Medic started to remove the bullet he did. Doc got the bullet out cleaned the wound, stitched it closed then applied the antiseptic, with Saunders and Caje assisting Doc bandaged the wound tight then all four men sat back on their heels staring at the unconscious man.

Garrett: (arms trembling, glanced at Saunders) "Your Lieutenant is pretty strong…I didn't think he would be that strong."

Saunders: (wiping a trembling hand tiredly over his face, smiled) "I didn't either Garrett."

Caje: (wiping at the sweat on his face from the exertion) "He sure made us work."

Doc: (looking from Hanley to Saunders) "I don't want to have to do anything like that again."

Saunders: "For not being a surgeon you did good work." Will the stitches hold?

Doc: "If he doesn't move around too much they should do until we get to camp."

Doc was bathing the sweat from the Lieutenant's face as he spoke (pausing long enough to check the pulse, a little fast but not worrisome, his breathing was easy but he did still have a fever…checking the watch on the Lieutenant's wrist saw it was nine in the evening and suggested that the men get some rest…Doc passed out rations to each with orders to eat up…checking Garrett's arm before handing the rations to him…it had bled a little so the Doc cleaned it up applied sulfa and re-bandaged it…Garrett thanked him (the Doc had stared at him for a moment shaking his head and smiling…his attitude sure had changed) then he moved back to the Lieutenant close enough to keep an eye on him and took time to eat his rations and rest a little. Doc had just finished eating when he caught movement from the Lieutenant, leaning toward the sleeping man…

Doc: Lieutenant! Lt. Hanley! Can you hear me? "It's Doc."

The Lieutenant turned his head toward the Medic's voice and slowly opened his green eyes meeting the relieved blue ones of the medic.

Hanley: (voice was low and hoarse) "Doc could use some water."

Placing a hand behind the Lieutenant's neck Doc eased the man up so he could drink…then held his canteen to the man's lips letting him take as much water as he could…once the Lieutenant was finished Doc eased him back noticing the wince when he settled.

Hanley: "Thanks Doc, I take it you got the bullet out."

Doc: "Yes Sir, it's out but you still have a high fever."

Hanley: Looking around he couldn't see any of the men…the cave was dark except for the fire and it was hard for him to see anything…Where are the others?

Doc: "I sent then to bed after dinner…They were all a little tired and for the next few hours we'll be watching over you in shifts…I was up first(checking his watch) in about an hour it'll be Saunders, then Garrett, Caje and back to me."

Hanley: I'm not out of the woods yet?

Doc: "Well you're half way through the trees but I look for your fever to rise and if you move around too much you could undo my good work, so we need to keep an eye on you."

Hanley: "I'll try not to move around too much Doc."

The Medic could see the Lieutenant was wearing down so taking a damp cloth he began to pass it over the Lieutenant's face, watching as tired eyes finally closed…checking his breathing and pulse found it steady and strong…patting the man's shoulder he settled back waiting for his relief to show. An hour later Saunders moved over beside the Doc.

Saunders: How's he doing Doc?

Noticing the beads of perspiration on the Lieutenant's face, the Sgt. placed a hand on the sleeping man's forehead…feeling the heat he looked at the Doc.

Saunders: His fever is up isn't it?

Doc: "Yes but I expected it, he was conscious earlier and I gave him as much water as he could take…also let him know we were going to keep watch over him for a while…his breathing is steady and pulse is strong…keep bathing his face and chest to keep him cool…if he wakes get him to drink and if he's in pain wake me…pass the instructions onto Garrett and Caje when it's their turn…I'm going to get some shut eye myself…

Saunders: "Good night Doc and thanks for taking care of him."

Doc: "No thanks needed Serge…the Lieutenant has helped me out on more than one occasion and it's good to be able to pay him back…he could have found a better way for me to do it."

Glancing once more at the Lieutenant, he moved off to find a place to sleep. After the Doc had moved away Saunders started bathing the Lieutenant's face and chest as instructed...as he tried to keep Hanley's temperature down he thought about the day rubbing a hand tiredly across his face {had it only been a day}.

The morning patrol had been uneventful unless you take Garrett's griping from the time he had met up with them to the time they arrived at the winery, checking through the buildings where Germans were supposed to have set up shop and finding none. The only person they encountered was an old man who started shouting in French about being on private property…he wanted them to leave but through Caje, Saunders let the man know they were staying.

Glancing at the Lieuteanant, Saunders began to speak softly. "The Krauts show up Me, Doc and Garrett get trapped, end up hiding in some hedges waiting until we could sneak out…then a command car appears with a German Officer who tells his men that he's captured an American Officer. I didn't expect to see you Sir but there you were in the backseat held up by two Germans while the Officer tells you that medical aid would be given but he would want your help in return for that aide …saying he would talk to you later he and most of his men head toward the OC while two soldiers pull you from the car and drag you off…luckily I managed to follow…didn't know how bad you were injured, Doc said you looked to be in bad shape and I thought we could at least get you a shot of morphine…of course Garrett had to have his say and he was right he could be killed just as easy as any one of us if the Krauts were to find us.

Looking intently at the unconscious man continued to speak. "I couldn't leave you there, we know what the Germans would do to you to get information, I couldn't let that happen if there was something to be done'…Left Caje with Garrett (Remind me to apologize to Caje). Doc went with me and we made it to a building across from the one you were being held in but the door was blocked so we couldn't use the walkway that connected them…I had to take a seven foot leap to a balcony attached to where you were {between you and me…wouldn't want to do that again} but it worked out I got us all out "…he was placing the wet cloth on Hanley's forehead when the sleeping man began to wake.

Saunders: Lieutenant! Lt. Hanley!

Hanley: Saunders?

Saunders: "That's right Lieutenant…you need to drink some water…Doc's orders."

Helping the man up so he could drink, Hanley sipped the water slowly pushing the canteen away when he was finished then sighed in relief when Saunders eased him down onto the litter.

Hanley: "Thanks Saunders." What time is it?

Saunders: "Two in the morning." He could see that the Lieutenant was shivering…Are you cold Sir?

Hanley: "A little…must be the fever."

(Saunders pulled the blanket up over the man's chest)

Saunders: "Rest Lieutenant we have your back."


	10. Chapter 10

**The next two chapters are rather short as I wanted to give the illusion of time passing between Saunders last words to Hanley in this chapter, what happened the next morning beginning in Chapter 11 and the final exchanges and Epilogue in Chapter 12. Thanks for reading and spending time with me and the guys.**

 **Chapter 10**

During the next several hours Garrett and Caje took their turn watching over the Lieutenant…keeping him cool, giving him water when he would wake but the fever worsened…it was during Doc's second watch that the Lieutenant began sweating hard and his body to shake as the heat ran through him…skin was so hot when Doc applied a compress it would dry within minutes…he was restless and moving around so much Doc was afraid he would tear the stitches in his side.

Doc: "Come on Lieutenant…you just make it through this fever and when it breaks you'll be through the woods."

He tried to hold the Lieutenant down to protect the stitches but it just seemed to make the man fight harder…after a time he finally called to the other men.

Doc: "Saunders, Caje, Garrett, I could use some help here!

At the Doc's call all three man were awake and kneeling beside him and Hanley in a matter of minutes…

Saunders: What do you want us to do Doc?

Doc: "We have to try and keep him still Serge or he'll break the stitches for sure…you get by his shoulders, Caje, Garrett you take his legs."

As everyone moved into position Doc stayed on the Lt's good side.

Doc: "Ok you got to keep him down but try to be gentle we don't want to break anything."

For the next few hours the men tried to keep the Lieutenant immobilized but as the fever spiked it took all they had to hold him, by now the Lieutenant was drenched in sweat, his body shaking uncontrollably finally the Lieutenant went still but the men held on to him until the Doc told them they could let go… with a sigh he looked at each of them.

Doc: "The fever broke."

Caje, Garrett and Saunders sat back on their heels while trying to get their breathing under control watching as Doc examined the wound.

Saunders: Did he tear the stitches?

Doc: "It looks like I'll have to replace a couple but with him out it shouldn't be too hard on him…Garrett can you heat up some water?

Garrett: "Sure Doc."

Caje: "Serge, why don't I take a look around outside make sure we are still secure?"

Saunders: "Good thinking Caje but be careful."

Doc: "We need to dry him off a bit…don't want him to catch cold."

When that task was done they collected their jackets to use as a cover until the blankets could dry… Doc cleaned the wound with hot water and repaired the broken stitches eliciting a low moan from the unconscious man.

Saunders: "Easy Lieutenant…Just a few more minutes Doc will have you fixed right up."

After the medic had finished tending the wound and a bandage was put in place he sat back…

Doc: "I think he'll be alright now Serge... I'll keep an eye on him until morning, you, Caje and Garrett should get some more rest…I figure you'll want to get him back to camp tomorrow."

Saunders: "Yeah Doc that's the idea, barring we don't run into any Krauts on the way we could be there before night fall." Placing a hand on Hanley's shoulder he glanced at the sleeping man's face. Doc, you sure he'll be alright?"

Doc: Patting the Serge's shoulder as he stood. "Yeah he should be alright, a little rest and some antibiotics he'll be good as new."

When Doc moved away Saunders bent down close enough to place his forehead gently against the Lieutenant's now cool one and in a low whisper he spoke. "I'm glad you went the distance Gil I would have missed you, Brother."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Lieutenant Hanley woke the next morning in a world of hurt, he was given water and a shot of morphine then Saunders and Doc took up the litter while Caje led the way with Garrett watching their backs. They made good time stopping every so often to take a rest and water break, a few miles away from their camp the Lieutenant woke.

Doc had noticed the Lieutenant starting to come around so he called to Saunders that they needed to stop…and the men placed the litter on the ground.

Doc: Lieutenant! Lieutenant! Giving his shoulder a gentle shake, tired greens eyes opened. "Nice to see you awake Sir…thought you might sleep all the way back to camp as he spoke he put a hand behind the Lieutenant's neck, eased him up and placed a canteen against his lips. "Need you to take a little water Sir…but slowly understand."

When the Doc was satisfied that the Lieutenant had taken in enough water he capped the canteen and hooked it back to his belt.

Doc: Can we rest here a minute Serge?

Saunders: "Yeah…Caje, Garrett take five but stay alert."

As the men moved away he sat down beside the Lieutenant.

Saunders: How you feeling Lieutenant?

Hanley: "Better than before…where are we?"

Saunders: "A few miles from base camp…your fever broke early this morning so we took off as soon as the Doc said it was ok…I'd like to have you in camp before night fall."

Hanley: How are Caje and Garrett?

Saunders: "Both are tired, Garrett's arm is on the mend, he'll probably spend a few days in Medical then back to Fox Company…Doc is tired he did a good job removing the bullet and seeing you through the worst of the fever. Hopefully all of us will get to catch up on sleep before we get sent out on patrol…You on the other hand will probably be in medical for at least two weeks maybe longer, plenty of time to catch up on your beauty sleep." (grinning as the Lieutenant's brows drew together in a frown)

Hanley: Two weeks!

Saunders: "Maybe longer."

Hanley: "That's not funny Saunders, you know I can't lie around that long…I'd be bored out of my mind."

Saunders: "Don't worry Lieutenant, Caje and I will visit just to make sure you aren't bored."

Caje had overheard what Saunders said as he was approaching the two men.

Caje: "Sure Lieutenant." Happy to see the two men joking …well at least Saunders was grinning…Hanley was frowning. "I'll visit maybe bring you some French books to read while you mend, Hanley's frown deepened, and Kirby could let you borrow his cards so you can play solitaire."

Hanley: Glaring at both men. "I don't speak French Caje. "You two are a couple of real comedians…I'll be out of Medical within a week even if I have to sit behind a desk."

Saunders and Caje exchanged looks still grinning…

Saunders: Patting the Lieutenant's shoulder. "Sure but for now how about we get the Doc to give you that last shot of morphine and we can move out."

He hadn't missed the way Hanley had winced when trying to get comfortable on the litter nor the way he had placed an unsteady hand over the bandage or the fact that he was pale, and perspiring.

Hanley: "I don't need..." Pausing when Saunders raised an eyebrow and looked him in the eye. With a sigh he said "Maybe you're right."

Saunders: "Doc, the Lieutenant could use that other dose of morphine now." Catching the green eyes of the Lieutenant. "Rest easy Lieutenant {rest easy Brother}"

Hanley: Holding the blue eyes of the Sgt. for a few seconds. "Thanks Saunders {thanks Brother}"


	12. Chapter 12

**This is it folks...last chapter...I really enjoyed putting this story together and tried to keep the characters as close to the series version as I could. I only know basic first aid so please forgive any errors in the treatment of Lt. Hanley and Pvt. Garrett (they were fine by the end of this tale so I must have done something right)...I have two other completed stories for "Combat! - Variations" (I liked the idea of having my own series based on Combat and this is what I came up with, No Copyright Intended) so if any one would be interested in reading them let me know and I'll try to post them. Thanks again for spending time with me and the guys.**

 **Chapter 12**

With Caje on point, Doc and Saunders carrying the Lieutenant and Garrett on flank the four men made it to base before nightfall as Saunders had wanted…Doc and Saunders took the Lieutenant directly to the med tent with Garrett following while Caje went in search of the sleeping quarters.

The Doctor on duty examined the Lieutenant…complimenting Doc on the stitches and care taken with the wound…ushering the two men out he called for a nurse to help get Hanley settled in a bed…when they had him cleaned up and antibiotics running through his system they let the two men back in…with the warning the visiting hours ended in one hour…with a stern look toward Saunders(who merely raised an eyebrow) he repeated one hour….then went to check on Garrett…once the Doctor had moved away Saunders turned to his medic…

Saunders: "Go get some rest…you've earned it."

Doc: "Taking a hand tiredly across his face…yes sir I think I have." Glancing at the Lieutenant he turned and walked out.

Saunders grabbed a stool from the side of an empty cot and moved it to where the Lieutenant lay…once settled he placed a hand on the Lieutenant's arm examining the sleeping man's face as he did…His color was already looking better though it might take a few days of good sleep to erase the shadows under his eyes…the broad chest was moving gently as the Lieutenant slept.

Saunders: (speaking softly) "Wasn't sure if you were going to make it or not but I never doubted that you wouldn't fight Lieutenant." (The doctor was heading in their direction) "Sir, looks like the Doc is getting ready to kick me out so I'll be back in the morning…patting the sleeping man's arm he stood as the Doctor approached."

Doctor: (as he examined the Lieutenant he spoke to Saunders) "The Privates arm should heal without any problems but we'll keep him for a few days for observation…the Lieutenant will be good as new in a few weeks…your medic did a real good job removing the bullet and the stitches were very neatly done…the infection is under control, he has a low-grade fever but nothing to be concerned about…he'll sleep for the rest of the night so if you would like to go rest up you can visit him in the morning."

Saunders: "Thanks for the information Captain and I could use a good night's sleep."

Doctor: (glancing at the Sgt.) "Must have been a rough patrol…your Lieutenant and Private Garrett are safe now so I order you to take a hot shower, grab a meal from the mess then sleep for at least eight hours…come back in the morning the Lieutenant might be up by then."

Saunders: "Thanks again Sir…then he followed the Doctors orders."

 **Epilogue**

The Lieutenant spent one week in medical due to the low grade fever…Saunders and Caje would stop in to check up on him…sitting beside the man if he was sleeping or filling him in with the day's activities when he was awake…Garrett had been sent back to his platoon after a few days but had kept an eye on the Lieutenant, when Saunders or Caje weren't around…a few days after being released, Lt. Hanley gave a report on how he had been captured to Captain Jampel…later that afternoon Hanley was sitting at a desk in his temporary office when Saunders came in…

Looking up from a report he had been reading Lt. Hanley smiled when he met the man's tired gaze.

Hanley: "Welcome back Saunders…you look beat."

Saunders: (returning the smile) "I am beat Sir."

Hanley: "There's fresh coffee if you want…help yourself."

Waiting while his second in command poured himself a cup then sat down near the Lieutenant's desk.

Hanley: How was patrol?

Saunders: "Long and uneventful…by the time we arrived at the coordinates Battalion sent us the Germans were already gone…Caje followed their tracks for a short time but looks like they had transportation heading North…it was all clear."

Hanley: "Well at least we know which direction they were going I'll send a report to Captain Jampel, he's over at Fox Company…anything else?"

Saunders: Taking a sip from his coffee he examined the Lieutenant's face, still a little pale but the shadows under his eyes had disappeared. "No Sir, how are you Lieutenant?"

Hanley: "On the mend…a few more days of desk duty according to the Doctor then back to leading patrols."

Saunders: "That's good to hear Sir…Lieutenant Crawford has been in charge while you've been mending but if he and Kirby have to go on one more patrol together you might have to officiate at a court-martial…they rub each other the wrong way."

Hanley: He had heard of the friction between his B.A.R man and Lt. Crawford, as he tried to hold back a smile, said. "I'm sure you'll get Kirby through the next few days Sergeant."

Saunders: "I don't know Sir…Lieutenant Crawford and I don't exactly see eye to eye…he rubs me the wrong way to."

Hanley: (laughing) "Not you to Saunders." Wincing at the pull on his side he placed a hand over the bandaged area and gave the Sergeant one of his "movie star" smiles. "How about I treat you to a meal and you can tell me _all_ about it."

Saunders: (with a wide grin) "Sounds good Lieutenant."

The two men stood, leaving the office and with Saunders matching his steps to the Lieutenant's they walked side by side toward the mess tent.

The End


End file.
